


Private Practice

by markhegao (EmotionalDad)



Series: Touch (and figure it out) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDad/pseuds/markhegao
Summary: “I can guarantee you Ten doesn’t hang with me for free iced coffee.”“Good. I guess you’re a nice tutor then.”





	Private Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Make JohnMark great again and do it now !

Somehow, Mark never expected Ten to give him advice on his sexual life. Not that he asked for it, though; Ten simply barged in, jumping on his bed with one of his ridiculous and peculiar smirks on his lips. The type that made Mark’s blood boil in annoyance. 

“I can tell you never had a one night stand. You look like you stop every five seconds to ask if you’re doing good.” 

Mark scoffed, his cheeks turning pink remembering the last time it happened. It’s not his fault if he tends to overthink. He likes pleasing people, it’s all. What was so wrong about it? 

“Dude, you really need to get laid. You’re so stiff and always on edge,” Ten gestured at him, face morphing into disgust. 

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose before putting down his pen, “You should know there’s way more in life than just sex. Like graduating, for example, so if you could help me with that assignment,” Mark arched a challenging brow, which seemed to do nothing in his favor, because Ten unaffectedly continued his rambling. 

“Talking about graduating, there’s this biology major I met who tutors Freshmen and Sophomores for extra credits. Biology is your lowest grade, give it a shot,” Ten grinned, reaching out for Mark’s phone. “You’ll love him, trust me.”

♡

When Mark met his tutor for the first study session, he immediately understood why Ten sounded _ that _eager. Johnny was a walking wet dream, tall, attractive and definitely as smart as Ten described him. They met in a small cafe outside campus, the little table covered with notes and blueberry french toasts Johnny insisted on sharing with Mark. 

“It’s not _ that _hard when you’re patient,” Johnny said in between two sips of his americano.

“I don’t get how you can drink that shit,” Mark mumbled as he tugged at his sweater paws, “Now I understand why Ten likes you like that. You must spoil him with iced coffee. Even the smell is gross, man,” He couldn’t help scrunching his nose.

Johnny tilted his head to the side, putting his hand over Mark’s as he forced him to look up and hold his gaze. “I can guarantee you Ten doesn’t hang with me for free iced coffee.”

There’s a pause, Mark frowned, his lips pursed. “Good. I guess you’re a _ nice _ tutor then.” 

Johnny took another bite of french toast as Mark grabbed his notes, anything to avoid Johnny’s eyes. He didn’t want to think of Johnny and Ten hooking up or whatever they were doing during their study sessions. Yet, Johnny had a look in his eyes, the same Ten has whenever they are out somewhere and he finds someone hot. _ Fuck. _

“You know, Ten talks a lot about you,” Johnny stated easily, and Mark wanted to groan, but kept his lips pressed with enough pressure. “He says you’re a cool friend, _ boring _ but cool you know…,” He trailed off for a second before carrying on, “ A little stiff, I guess.”

As if on cue, Mark sighed, reaching out for his backpack, slightly irritated. “Johnny, is this about me not hooking up with you? Because I'll be completely honest, I thought you were a smart guy and you’re making a big deal out of something not _ that _ deep.” 

Johnny stared at him for what felt like forever before raising an eyebrow and straightening his back in his seat. “Listen, look at me,” Mark glared at him, causing Johnny’s lips to twitch into a smile. “Just tell me you _ really _ don’t want anything with me. It’ll be fine, I’ll still tutor you, really. But, you know, why not just release some of that pressure? That stress? I mean, come on, Mark, do you even sleep at night? You look a bit exhausted.”

Most of the time, when a guy told him something along those lines, Mark would simply tell him to fuck off and leave him alone. In this case, though, this was Johnny Seo, probably one of the smartest and most attractive guys he’s ever met. Unfortunately for himself, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t considering Johnny’s proposal. With this in mind, he groaned, tugging at his hair and thinking: they would hook up and then what? 

“Are you sure it won’t be weird between us after that?” 

Mark expected a snarky comment after that, realizing how Johnny probably spent most of his time with Ten. He’s lovely, sure, but also a jerk who definitely didn’t take college seriously. Johnny just remained silent for a while before wrapping his hands around the cold plastic cup, and after a moment, he shook his head. 

“I’ll make sure you feel comfortable around me, get to know me and stuff, you know? It's just me, your tutor, so… you’re going to see me as often as needed for me to help you. We can do it just once, too. See if it’s cool and go by your rules.” 

Mark bit his lips as he took a french toast with his fingers, and judging by the way Johnny stared at him, he knew Mark was about to give in. “Okay, _ okay, _” He let out a sigh that seemed more like an exasperated moan, “Since you’re my tutor, I’ll listen to your rules. So, surprise me,” Mark replies, leaning back and licking the powdered sugar off his fingers. 

At those words, Johnny hummed to himself. That was unexpected, but who is he to complain? Hiding in his oversized clothes, Johnny can’t really see his frame. All he knew was that Mark was definitely smaller than him and _ that _ minuscule detail turned him on. He didn’t consider himself picky with boys, but Johnny certainly had a type. His friends always repeated how it objectified them. It wasn’t really his fault he had his little checklist in mind whenever he had a potential hookup in front of him, who, at most, had to be 5’7, younger than him— if possible, with small wrists and ankles. He liked them smart and not too dominante, as well. All in all, he wasn’t asking for _ much _. And, no, Johnny never had daddy or mommy issues, unlike how some people would question from him; these were just his preferences. 

“I need to head back to my dorm. I completely forgot that I have this assignment with Lucas, and he’s really shitty in class but I promised I’d help,” Johnny nodded as Mark grabbed his backpack in a rush, “I’m _ really _sorry, but I’ll see you soon, right? Fuck, it’s raining,” Mark whined, looking back at Johnny with a hopeful smile and shrugging his hood on, covering up to his eyebrows before tilting his head to the side and waited for Johnny to reply. 

“Sure, I’ll text you. Get home safe.”

♡

After that, seeing each other everyday became a routine, at Mark’s request. The first day, he had claimed he couldn’t finish his biology assignment without Johnny’s precious help, which actually ended in Mark straddling his thighs and them making out until they lost track of time. Then, it became a recurring thing; in between classes, before these, and even during tutoring. Johnny suspected Mark thought of it as a way to get to know each other more. They just kissed with some occasional touching that was always fully clothed and Johnny was definitely tired of it. He wanted more. 

That day, Mark wore a sweater Johnny let him borrow on a rainy day. For a minute, Johnny just looked at him from his spot in the library, they did that often, then he joined Mark, sitting next to him. 

“Hey, you,” Mark whispered when Johnny wrapped his hand around his thigh, he points at the cover of the book he’s studying, “I’m focused on the biology of microorganisms.” 

Johnny seemed pleased with himself when Mark’s thighs tensed up under his touch. “Are you really focused, Mark?” His grin grew bigger as his nails brushed against the thin fabric of Mark’s pants. “You’re already blushing. I’d love for you to see how you look when I touch you.”

Mark bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking of how unfair this was. Why would Johnny touch him in the library? He truly tried his best not to show how weak the touch made him go, so he simply mustered, “I hate you.”

“You’re so quiet, Mark,” Johnny whispered in his ear, his hand slipped inside Mark’s pants, laying on his bulge for a moment. Mark tried his best to keep his breath steady and it was a struggle with Johnny fucking with him. “You can say no and we’ll stop everything, yeah? But if you want me to go on, then _ look at me _,” his voice was so low that Mark almost missed his words, “I’ll fuck you right here and I’ll make sure you never forget how good I can make you feel.”

His free hand grabbed the notes Mark was reading while stroking him. There was something so thrilling yet so humiliating about what was occurring, that Mark could only whine lowly, unable to focus anymore. He couldn’t even remember what he was doing, what with Johnny doing what he was at the moment, whispering, touching. 

Suddenly, he stood up, grabbing Johnny by his wrist and directing him to the hallway at the back of the library where they collected rare books and manuscripts. Johnny didn’t think twice about leaving their bags there. _ Who would steal a bag in a college library, seriously? _

Mark walked up to the end of the hallway, as he waited for Johnny to make a move. They looked at each other for a second, Mark awkwardly biting his lip as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, only dragging them down to half his thighs. Johnny stood by the door, which he locked, eyeing Mark who bent his back over the sink, perking his ass up for him to see. 

“Yes,” Mark whispered after he set his glasses on the counter before him. 

Johnny was first caught off guard, breath hitching but quickly regaining composure, standing behind him. He set his hand on Mark’s waist, the other pressed on his lower back. “This waist is so tiny,” he looked at their reflections in the mirror and cooed, “You’re so pretty, Mark. I wish we had more time. You could’ve sucked me off with that tiny mouth of yours.” He brushed his thumb over Mark’s lower lip before pressing a wet kiss on his neck. 

Mark despised having no control over the situation. Johnny, however, seemed to be loving every bit of it, rejoicing in the way Mark’s waist felt in his grip. One of Johnny’s signature grins appeared once again as he pulled out a tiny bottle of lube, spreading some over his fingers before pushing them in giving the younger no warning. A gasp left Mark’s mouth, adjusting himself and shifting a little before dropping his head between his arms with a silent cry. 

“Look at you,” Johnny said, his voice stern. Mark choked on his moan when Johnny curled both of his fingers into him. The movements and the way they aimed deeper, made it hard for Mark to keep all these emotions to himself, so it didn’t take long before he started panting, powerless and incapable of keeping his mouth sealed anymore. When Johnny decided it was enough, and after what felt like hours in that position, he replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, lubing himself as Mark ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re so tight, I don’t want to break you.” 

Mark shook his head, mumbling to himself, his eyes quickly flicking up to his reflection. It was so embarrassing to see his tiny self before Johnny, who was already pushing into him and who appeared to be the impatient kind. Mark whimpered at the sight, Johnny rolled his eyes back. This was totally different from what Mark had explored with Donghyuck. They were _mostly_ vanilla aside from the occasional shower sex; they never went too far from that. Not that fucking in the library’s toilets was the wildest thing ever, it still was more than what Mark has ever done so far. 

Johnny briefly opened his eyes, meeting Mark’s, and wrapping his hand around his cock. He didn’t expect Mark to tear up, clenching around him as he dragged his nail over his slit. “How precious,” he whispered in awe.

Mark sighed, pouting, when Johnny pulled out. “More, _ please _.” He thrusted back in, pounding into him harder now that Mark was adjusted to him. He reached up and used his empty hand to tug at Mark’s hair forcing him to arch his back, still jerking him off. 

He remained silent, trying to focus on his building orgasm, and started chasing Johnny’s hand. The sight fucked him up, Mark looked like a cheap slut, drool slipping at the corner of his lips as Johnny jerked him off faster, his cock hitting his prostate. “Look at you, hiding in those clothes,”Johnny groaned, slipping his hand inside Mark’s large polo to hold onto his small waist in a bruising grip, “Are you trying to hide how cute you are under all that? Such a pretty submissive boy.”

“Kiss me please,” Mark cried out and Johnny flipped him over, pressing his lips against Mark’s still pounding into him. It didn’t take before Mark came with a strangled noise, clenching around Johnny with tears rolling down his cheeks. Johnny wrapped his arms around him in an overwhelming hold, fucking him through his own orgasm. 

“You did so well Mark,” he said before kissing him again, showering him with praise. And Mark hated how his stomach flipped whenever Johnny was being a sweetheart. 

After a while, Mark started cleaning himself up, putting on his glasses before he fixed his hair. He didn’t know how it worked from now on, if he had to just pretend _ this _ never happened and keep meeting him solely for his tutoring. “What are we doing?” he asked when Johnny stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist. 

“Well, we need to go get our bags before someone decides to steal my laptop.” Mark frowned, that wasn’t what he meant and Johnny was too smart to act stupid like that. “Ah, you mean, _ us _? I don’t think I just want it to be a one time thing.”

Mark crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were too good for that.” 

Johnny chuckled and walked to the door. “Well, Mark Lee, if that’s what you want. I just wanted to take you out to eat a pizza.” 

Mark rolled his eyes, following him nonetheless. “How romantic of you.” He rubbed his throat, it was already sore. “It’s not a date.”

“Just a platonic apology for bothering you when you had to study for your finals,” Johnny said, but he’s giggling. “Who doesn’t love pizza?”

Definitely not him. Mark groaned, grabbing his backpack and walked out the library with Johnny. For once, _ Ten was right _, Johnny was fucking lovable. 

**Author's Note:**

> ha  
ha 
> 
> This is the first part of a bigger series. I hope you enjoyed... I had a sudden rush to write Mark as a nerdy college student, so here we are and i'm VERY excited. You can join me on twitter (@owmarklee) to cry with me over Mark Lee 
> 
> Thanks to my soulmate, my one and only Brenda for her patience while beta reading and listening to me whine over Mark and Donghyuck ♡


End file.
